vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Psychiatrist
|-|Phase 1= |-|Phase 3= Summary The Psychiatrist is the unnamed doctor and employer of Subject Zero, along with seemingly other Nulls. He both supplies Zero his dosages of Chronos and gives him his assignments. He has an over all calm demeanor but has bursts of outrage and frustration. After Subject Zero's final defiance of his orders, he is beaten to death and it is revealed his is an operative of the New Mecca Government. However, should Zero take a very specific sequence of actions including refusing some of his dosages and causing many unnecessary deaths, The Psychiatrist will function as the Secret Final Boss of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 9-B. Far Higher via reality warping | At least 9-A, likely 8-C, possibly far higher Name: Unknown, but is simply refereed to as The Psychiatrist Origin: Katana ZERO Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Psychiatrist, Unnamed Combat Drug User Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (Can fight enemies in a mental plane) | Intangibility (Attempts to attack him directly simply pass throw him as he reverts to a static like state), Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (spoke directly into Subject Zero's mind), Flight, Portal Creation, Earth Manipulation, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Duplication, Energy Projection, Danmaku, Darkness Manipulation, Transformation, Color Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Likely Gravity Manipulation (can invert gravity), Acausality (Type 1. Seems uneffected by time loops) | Same as before, in addition to, Large Size (At least Type 1, possibly far higher. His mutated form is at least this big, but the entire background appears to be a part of his form), Needle Manipulation. Attack Potency: Human level | At least Wall level, likely higher (Can shatter Subject Zero's skull with telekinesis). Far Higher via Reality Warping (Warped the entire mental plane, which contained a city and several clouds) | At least Small Building level, likely Building level (His massive form was at least this big), Possibly far higher (The entire background seemed to be a part of his form, which previously contained the city within the background) Speed: Relativistic combat speed (Was able to catch a punch from Subject Zero), higher while on combat drugs Lifting Strength: Unknown (Was able to directly push away Subject Zero's punch) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Wall Class | Unknown Durability: Possibly Wall level (Was able to catch a punch from Subject Zero) | At least Wall level | Unknown (The entire mental plane seemed to be a part of him, and Subject Zero was only able to harm him via a weakpoint) Stamina: Unknown | Likely Infinite Range: Standard melee range | At least Tens of Meters, possibly far higher (they should be able to use the range scene in their mutated form) | Unknown (Seemingly warped the entire mental plane) Standard Equipment: Various combat drugs, A New Mecha Government Key Card, and his glasses Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable | Either over use of his powers or sustaining too much damage will likely force him to take on his massive form | Despite his massive size, he has a weak point in the form of a specific growth that occasionally reveals itself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Combat Drugs Mental Combat Drugs: Employing unnamed combat drugs, he fight his opponents in a mental plane. The combat is technically exclusively mental, but his opponents are still fully capable of utilizing their abilities within his world. He is capable of a variety of techniques and applications of reality warping. The mental world has at least the city within it, which he is capable of warping to his whim. *'Pillar Arms:' He spawns portals, and brings forth massive stone pillars which function as arms meant to grab and restrain his enemies. *'Telekinesis:' He is capable of levitating himself and objects, as well as crushing the heads of his foes. *'Duplication:' He multiplies himself, and also takes the form of floating glasses. His multiple selves only come out of their glasses state to fire projectiles. Him and his clones cannot be directly harmed and just seem to take the form of static when they are struck, and can only be directly harmed via reflecting their projectiles back at them. *'Eyes of Death:' He turns the entire mental world into a black and empty void. He then spawns many eyes. If all the eyes are not removed in a short time frame then they inflict instant death. As more and more sets of eyes are eliminated, reality becomes increasingly refracted and distorted, thus making it hard to eliminate them. Key: Base | In the Mental Plane (Phase 1) | Mutated (Phase 3) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Katana ZERO Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Death Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Needle Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Perception Users